


An Unexpected Turn

by Bhooki_Aurat



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bullying, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Internship, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Mom Pepper Potts, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, School, Stark Industries, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhooki_Aurat/pseuds/Bhooki_Aurat
Summary: What if Tony Stark respected Spiderman's need to keep his Privacy and didn't actually know he was a fifteen-year-old kid. What if Stark Industries had a Junior internship programme and Spiderman worked right under his nose  he worked to find out his identity in the process getting close to the genius fifteen-year-old who surprisingly had IQ level almost as high as him.





	1. Chapter 1

* _Civil war would be something more like a disagreement than a full-blown fight, where Steve tells Tony about his Parents and after being really mad, arguing and leaving the compound for a few days where no one had any idea where Tony was, the Billionaire agreed to help Steve find his friend and get him help, but he still has a very strained relation with Steve._

_He meet Spiderman when they were helping him Steve find Barnes and that was the first time Tony took interest in the hero, but still respected his need to keep his identity hidden even after he offered him a suit. The usually talkative hero was quiet in his company and When Tony told him he supported what he did, Spiderman's reaction had been sort of amusing as he almost fell off the ledge he was standing on._

_He did warn him that if one day he decided to become a villain, his identity would definitely be a part of the suit so finding him won't be that difficult, and then gave him Happy's number in case of emergency. Then the whole vulture thing happened and His respect and concern for the young hero grew._

_The Avengers found Bucky and with the help of King T'challa and BARF tech they successfully removed the triggers from the winter soldiers mind._

_The thing was, The accord union took care of SHIELD and Nick Fury was part of the UN after the Hydra agents were taken care of and Bruce Banner was back on earth.*_

**_Important._ **

* * *

The under Sixteen Decathlon competition, Nationals was the biggest win for Midtown high school for science and technology. Certain teammates were awarded trophies and as Mr Harrington had told them that they were going to be under the radar of the top colleges so to keep their score up. Peter Parker was one of them who was awarded the trophy and certificate for best score in engineering and Science and MJ got one for Social Studies and literature. 

These were the things that the board of USADC had for the students and there were other perks as well. For example, Right now, as the announcement was being made about the great win over the school intercom, Peter blushed when principle Morita announced that the students from the decathlon team would be given a chance to apply for Junior Stark Internship. 

It was a great opportunity for him and Peter knew it but it was a much greater risk, working in the company of the man who made him his suit and could find out everything about him if he wanted to. Peter smiled at Ned who bounced up and down with excitement and even Flash who for once loved that he was part of the Decathlon team. MJ could not seem more bored and Peter wished he shared the same emotions as his classmates. 

He could just not take part in the internship but that would be such a stupid idea. The number of things he could learn was going to be so awesome and if it went right for him and he actually got an Internship later, he could help May with finances. So that brought him where he was now. 

Sitting in front of his laptop, sending in his details and achievements in school to SI before his interview on Sunday. May had encouraged him to do what he loved and even with the fear of being discovered, because, come on, Parker luck, Peter could only dream of working at SI. 

Hopefully, they think he can be a part of his company.

* * *

 

Sunday rolled up faster than faster than he wanted it to and Peter was definitely a nervous wreck. He got the answer email the very next day he had submitted his form and they had asked him to dress comfortably yet formally and to be there at 9:00 for his interview. It was surprising that they had to go to work on Sunday as well but hey, he was not complaining. 

Dresses up in his formal plain black shirt and blue jeans, he moved around their small apartment nervously much to May's amusement and after getting his picture clicked by his proud aunt and a heartfelt hug, he left the house early so that he could reach there on time and sat in the subway being a bundle of nerves, thinking that this could be either it or he is dead. 

"You can do this." He whispered to himself as he stood outside the looming building of Stark Industries. Entering the main lobby, he tried his best not to gape at the impressive room and went straight to the reception and smiled nervously. The receptionist looked up and had a professional look but a warm smile on her face. "Welcome to Stark Industries. How can i help you?" She tapped something on her screen and Peter shifted from one foot to another before speaking. 

"P-Peter Parker from M-Midtown high. I have a interview at 9." He stumbled a bit and the lady nodded and clicked a few times on her computer before she handed him a badge and smiled at him once again. 

"Here you go, Mr Parker, please wear it where the security can see it and your Interview room is on the 17th floor to your right and straight down the hall. Good luck." Her warm smile gave him some courage and Peter nodded once again. He entered the elevator and looked at the small screen where the buttons should be and automatically swiped his card on it, impressed when the elevator began moving. 

It was so much difficult than facing the vulture and falling from a crashing plane that he didn't just feel butterflies in his stomach, he felt the whole zoo. His heart was in his throat and he felt like he was going to puke but he had to calm himself down. This was a very important moment in his life. 

When he walked out of the elevator towards his room, he internally groaned when he saw who else was there. Flash Thompson. Just his luck. 

"Oh, hey Parker! Can't believe you actually applied for the internship knowing you won't get it." Flash laughed at him and Peter ignored him and sat as far away from him as possible. It was still 8:30 and Peter watched the room door open and Flash being called in, who smirked at him once more before swaggering into the room. For the next half an hour, he swiped through his phone, not wanting to think about what was going to happen and Time went by too fast once again. The Door opened and Flash came out, his stance had changed and he looked less confident but Peter had his own interview to worry about than think about Flash. 

The lady who called Flash in before, Called him and he got up on a bit unsteady legs and took a deep breath. His heart was pumping as he entered the room and bit his lip, now even more nervous when he saw Three people sitting in front of him, one of them being Virginia Potts. 

"Please sit Mr Parker." The lady next to her spoke and Peter sat down in front of him, his hand fidgeting in his lap and he tried to maintain eye contact. 

"It's alright Mr Parker. You don't have to be nervous." Ms Potts spoke up and Peter found himself nodding at the soothing voice. "We will be asking you some questions about yourself, school and etc, so lets warm up first, alright." She smiled at him and Peter spoke in a very soft tone, "Okay." 

"Alright. Let's begin." The man said from beside Ms Potts and Peter read his name as Mark Adams. 

"So Peter Benjamin Parker. 15 years old and a sophomore in Highschool. Best subjects are science, maths, English and physical education. Member or Decathlon team, Robotics club, highest GPA in your class by full 4.0 points, recently awarded for best knowledge on engineering and science." he finished reading from the file in front of him and Peter felt his cheeks redden a bit but nodded his head. 

"That is impressive for a 15-year-old Peter."Mr Adams spoke up and Peter felt his cheeks heat up more. "Thank you." He for some reason couldn't bring himself to sound bold and confident right now. 

"What made you want to join Stark Industries other than just winning the opportunity in the competition?" The lady from before, Ms or maybe Mrs Alisha Mckee asked him and it felt like there was more to the question than it seemed. 

Frowning he looked at his hands and then at the waiting adults before answering.

"Stark Industries is the most advanced company when it comes to science and Technology and clean resources, with the number of initiatives for young scientists and proving a place for people to discover more. It's not only about it being the top company but the creditability which increases just by working here. I don't want to lose an opportunity of working here when i could learn so much right now, even if i don't get hired in the future." The answer seemed to satisfy them and Peter patted himself on his back mentally for not stumbling over his words. 

"What field are you planning to advance in in the near future?" Mr Adams asked and Peter smiled a little. 

"I want to learn more about biochemistry and Quantum Mechanics in college. Its do different fields but I don't mind studying extra to have PhD's in engineering and Biochemistry and physics." He smiled thinking about all he thinks he could learn and the new things he could discover. 

"That's a lot! Do you think you can manage that?" Ms Potts asked the question this time, raising an impressed eyebrow at him and Peter frowned at her. "If Dr Banner can have Seven PhD's then I think I can manage three." there was determination in his voice and surprise on their faces. 

 "Alright then. We asked your school to send us the reports you have written on subjects relating to science and Maths and your teachers expressed that your material was always college level stuff for a 15-year-old. Do you use the internet to write your work or are you genuinely interested in higher level education?" Ms Mckee asked him the next question and he was definitely offended but didn't show it that much. 

"I don't copy stuff from the internet. I don't mean to sound obnoxious but school syllabus is simple and its the stuff they teach in colleges which is more interesting to learn so I do that. If you want you can ask me any question related to thermodynamics, machanics or chemecial usion in biological beings." 

 Pepper smiled at the slight hostility in his voice and she believed him. They asked him more questions, and for a shy kid, Peter was pretty confident when he gave his answers. She sighed at the last part of the interview and looked at the teen who had relaxed quite a lot since he entered the room and she hated that she was going to make him uncomfortable. 

"I apologise in advance for the next question, Peter, but its company policy so I hope you understand." She gave him a genuinely sad look and watched as he tensed up but nodded. 

 "We have the knowledge that your parents passed away when you were young and recently your Uncle." She internally wanted to hit herself at the pain which filled his eyes and forced herself to continue. "As SI policy, before we hire you, we want you to attend a therapy session to confirm that you are alright, only if its okay with you, of course." 

She knew that Mrs Mckee and Mark liked the kid as much as she did and it was hard to see him hang his head, visibly tense. He cleared his throat and Pepper had never been happier with an answer in months. "I-I am alright with it...um... I mean, sure." His voice was a bit thick and Pepper smiled at him when he finally raised his head. 

"We see great potential in you, Mr Parker. We will send you an email about the timings for the last test." She stood up and watched him stand up to, before shaking her hand, surprised how rough they were.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Peter." She smiled as he shook hands with the others before leaving the room quietly. 

* * *

 

 Later that day, Pepper sat down in her office, looking at the kid's achievements and was surprised to see the robot he made in three hours out of spare parts. She was not a scientist but that was impressive even to her. 

Who knew, he could be the next big scientist in ten years.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was difficult for him to process all the things that could happen today. He could fail this test or he could pass but what if the phycologist found out about his other personality. But for some reason, he felt better thinking he just had to be Peter. 

Peter Parker was the polar opposite of Spiderman. Peter Parker was Shy and didn't socially interact with people and cared about his grades and legos and latest theory on star wars and Spiderman was anything but. He found it funny how even after being the same person he was so different in both his identities. He fixed his shirt as he entered the building once again and went straight to the receptionist and smiled. 

Taking the badge out which was extended for today, he gave it to her and watched her swipe it before handing it back to him. "Good Luck Peter." She smiled at him and Peter just nodded and went straight to the elevator and repeated what he did last time, but this time, the elevator took him to the 21st floor. He walked slowly towards where the lady told him to go and stopped when he saw Ms Potts standing there with her assistant, talking on the phone. 

She saw him and walked closer and Peter frowned. Why was the CEO of the company here to talk to him? Don't other people manage that sort of stuff? Peter waited patiently as she talked on the phone and looked around the room, trying not to be too nervous. Why can't he be as confident as Spiderman? The phone call didn't last more than a few minutes and he smiled shyly at Pepper when she finally handed her phone back to her assistant and looked at him. 

"Good morning Peter." She moved forward to shake hands with him and her lips tilted up when a pink hue appeared on the teen's face. "Morning." his voice was very soft, different from when he spoke when confident. 

"The company's therapist is Mrs Esma Val`dez and she is in the conference room waiting for you. All the best." She patted his shoulder and Peter bit his lip and mumbles a Thank you. 

He turned and walked to the conference room Ms Potts pointed at and felt his heart speed up a little when he knocked at the door and took a deep breathe at the permission to enter. Closing his eye for a second, he hoped everything would go as easily as possible. 

An hour later, Peter walked out of the building, his eyes a little red but for the first time, he felt lighter. He would like to think things went well and if he was lucky, he would get in, but he won't hold his breath because who knows how bad his Parker Luck could be. 

He didn't wander around and went straight to the subway station, but instead of taking the train home, he boarded the one to Brooklyn and leaned against the closed door, taking deep breaths, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. 

_"You had a rough childhood, Mr Parker and no records of therapy." Peter looked at the lady in front of him with a grimace on his face but he managed to smile. Mrs Van`dez was old but there was something about her which made him speak._

_"My_   _family is not very rich, ma'am. We... have each other and i-i guess that was the best therapy at that time." He looked out of the huge window, down at Manhattan to avoid looking at her._

_"Losing your parents and Uncle is difficult for a child, Peter. You are still Fifteen and believe me or not, that is a huge wound to get over." Her words were prodding and Peter finally looked at her and tried to smile but pain flashed on his face._

_"I-I don't remember my parents. I... I only remember small things about them so that didn't hurt, but I still miss them. They were not home a lot so I was at my uncle's house almost half my life." Looking down at his hands, he heard her writing something and the closed his eyes for a few seconds._

_"Uncle Ben was like my father but I didn't get over them. I...I know that..." His voice became a little thick, ignoring the tears that stung his eyes. "I know that he would have wanted me to do something with my life." He looked up, trying to maintain eye contact to show how much he means his words. He hoped she would understand what he meant._

He walked on the busy street of New York and checked his pockets for cash before entering the shop and grinned at the owner. 

"Hey Max." he fist bumped the middle-aged man and watched him grab the box and put it in front of him. "Here you go, Pete. That would be $50." He pushed the box closer and Peter grinned at him. 

"Thanks, man!" taking out the money, he waved him bye as he carried the box back with him finally set back home, smiling all the way home, feeling that today was a nice day for him. When he finally got back, He opened the door, knowing May was at work and went straight to his room, excited about all the things he had to do. 

Closing his door shut, He opened the box and an excited squeal escaped his lips and he took out all the screens and circuit boards and pulled out another box from under his bed and carefully pulled out the thin glass-like material and let out a long breath. cracking his knuckles, he smiled and got to work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I won't say that Peter is emotionally unstable, or that the things which happened in his past are going to be a hindrance at all." Pepper listened to the words carefully, nodding as Esma continued. 

"He is a smart young man. He knows how to cope with his pain and though it can be scary to deal with things alone, I think Peter distracts himself by studying, which is remarkable." Esma shifted in her seat and Pepper put a warm cup of tea in front of her and took the seat next to the therapist. 

"So did he pass?" She smiled, already knowing the answer and took a sip of her tea, grinning behind the cup when Esma nodded and smiled herself. 

"He did. He is very much intact with his emotions which is a good thing. The only thing which concerns me about the boy is not forthcoming with his feelings a lot. He knows what to say and what to avoid and it is remarkable for a child his age to know how to do that." With a sigh, the older lady looks at the young CEO and watches the thoughtful expression cross her face. 

"Other than that I have no doubts that he is a healthy child." smiling over her cup, Pepper nodded. 

Usually, Pepper didn't deal with interns or employment issues but for the junior internship program she wanted to be present to know that the company was hiring the best young talent they could find and once they offered to the board of USAD to include the opportunity for the winners to work at Stark Industries, Pepper very much wanted to be there to see who those kids were. 

Surprisingly, only a few came for the interview and Pepper felt that as intelligent they were, none of them was bright in the field of science until Peter Parker came into the room. Pepper considered herself a very unbiased person who didn't believe in favours or discriminated between her workers but something shifted inside her when Peter walked in. 

He had this thing about him which made him very...adorable. But she stopped herself immediately wanting to know more about him academically before she made her ultimate decision. She liked it that Peter behaved like a teen but he knew what he talked about and she saw a lot of potential in him. She wouldn't admit it, but she was happy that she found him before Tony. 

* * *

"I knew if anyone would get in it would be you." Ned bounced at the ball of his feet, grinning at his best friend who had a goofy smile of his own on his face. "I mean, can you believe! Flash is going to be so jealous! I heard him grumbling about not making it earlier." laughing, Ned smiled and Peter just shook his head. 

As much as the thought of not working with his bully made him happy, Peter was kind of scared of the torment he would put him through. He had yet to cross paths with him today, but because the Principle made an announcement about it this morning, Peter was sure that Flash was waiting to catch him alone. 

"I am more worried about being shoved in a locker right now." he sighed and grabbed his food, making way to the free lab, where Ned and he usually had their lunch to avoid the bully. 

"Forget him, man. Tell me, did you see Mr Stark when you were there?" Ned tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. Ignoring the painful conversation, Peter just shook his head. "Of course not, Ned. It's not like he is roaming in the halls of his company. He is a busy man." Peter unwrapped his lunch and took the first bite and sighed. 

He had been so hungry. Last night both him and May had a rather quiet night despite the fact that Peter finally got in. May had come home late because she had to stop at SI to sign the guardian form and NDA on his behalf since he was a minor and discuss the details of his internship. He was surprised to learn that he was going to get paid for the internship and not a small amount that too. 

His monthly Salary for the next two years was $3000, meaning that with May's $5000 salary as a nurse, Peter could help her pay bills if she let him, If not he tried to convince her to let him take care of his own expenses and at least let him help save for college. 

If things went well for the next two years, and Peter managed to stay on top of his classes with SI internship, he really had a chance at getting in MIT. 

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

The rest of the week rolled up too quickly for Peter. There was nervousness and there was excitement in him right now but he was also scared. He had carried a pair of extra clothes with him and after his last period had quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, letting his hair stay messy and for to ruse or try to limit the chances of being discovered, wore a pair of fake thick rimmed glasses, looking like a proper nerd. 

MJ had picked them up for him and joked how dorky he looked in them and Peter himself really liked how they looked on him so he bought them. Hitching his backpack up he ran his hair through his curly hair and walked out of the bathroom, a bit surprised to see the group of girls sitting outside in the corridor and blushed when they looked at him. He knew he totally looked like a nerd right now. 

It didn't take him long to reach the subway station and Peter had to take in deep breaths to calm himself because a panic attack on his first day was not going to help him. 

For some reason, it irked him how fast time was flying today. One moment he was at the subway and the other he stood outside the looming building, fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket and biting his lips. His brand new ID card was in place and finally, Peter stepped inside the building. The Lobby was filled with people and he couldn't help but notice the security guards just in the lobby itself. 

Waving with a small smile at the receptionist whose name he learned was Alexis, and his nerves calmed when she smiled back. He scanned his ID card in the elevator and his heart lurched when he saw the levels increase and stopped at the 23rd floor. He tightly held the strap of his bag and finally got off the elevator, feeling the heat rise up to his cheeks when people looked at him walking by and he had to stop himself from fidgeting. 

 He knew that he had to go straight to the R&D department and walked a little faster when he finally saw the room, swiping his card for access and when he entered, he was relieved to see Mark Adams, the guy from his interview standing in the centre of a group and look up when he walked closer shyly. 

He was not really expecting the grin on his face and the way he walked closer and patted his shoulder, "Ah, Peter. I was waiting for you." Smiling warmly at him, Peter returned the gesture and spoke softly, "Sorry to keep you waiting." he shifted on his feet and managed not to duck his head bashfully. 

"No problem kid. Now come, let me introduce you to our fellow interns." Mark gently pushed him towards the group of college students and Peter twiddled with his thumbs and smiled as the introduction was made. 

"People, this is our new intern, Peter Parker and Peter this is Percy James, Jasmine Singh, Emily Danvers, Jason Momoa and Innana Garcia. Now I want you guys to be nice to Peter since he is the youngest here and help him around if he needs it, alright?" There was a stern tone to Mark's voice and Peter blushed again when everyone looked at him once again. 

Mark took the new few minutes helping him get familiar with things and he told him that for the first week, Peter was just going to observe and take notes before he starts working on projects. He told him all the rules and things that he absolutely needed to follow and Peter nodded along. His heartbeat spiked for a second when he was told that he would be under constant watch by FRIDAY but Peter already knew that. 

Finally, when he was done, he asked Emily to introduce him to the project they were currently working on before leaving the room. There was silence for a few minutes, Peter fidgeting under their gaze and finally, the Emily clapped her hand, "Right. Welcome to the team Peter. Why don't you keep your bag on your desk and then we can start?" She smiled at him, her grey eyes warm as she spoke and Peter suddenly was less nervous. 

He kept his bag under his workstation and took his jacket off, feeling a bit hot before brisk walking back to where the group was.

"Okay, so right now we are working on developing a system to help produce energy using other things than natural and renewable resources. Meaning, we are trying to understand different ways or methods in every field of Engineering, Chemistry even Biology to generate energy." Pinching her fingers on the table, his eyes widened when the table suddenly had a hologramic screen on it and showed the different ideas they all had decided until now and Peter couldn't help but notice that they didn't write the most basic one. 

"Um...Ms Danvers...You didn't write kinetic energy or its genre in the group." Scratching his neck he bit his lip when Emily frowned. 

"Call me Emily, please Peter. And Kinetic energy is already a discovered means to generate Electricity." Peter knew she didn't mean to sound like he didn't know what he was talking about and shook his head and moved forward to show what he was talking about, grabbing the empty paper and drawing a flap platform. 

"No...I mean, I know that it is a discovered means of generating energy, but the research in the field is still limited because there are is never a way to generate the huge amount of energy from it unless there is hydro Pressure present, like in a dam or sea waves. You either need a really huge magnet run machines or large running bodies, But if you already have one of those and you had to made a way to utilize one asset to derive the reasonable amount of energy then it is possible to generate a usable amount of energy." 

He looked up at the group who were still frowning but they now understood where he was getting at. 

"So you mean we have to find a way to make something that would capture the kinetic energy using the already present resources?" The guy with a hipster look, Percy nibbled on his own lips and Peter could see his mind working. 

With a grin, he perked up. "Exactly! Think about it, New York is one of the worlds largest cities where the majority of the people travel by Subways and roads, If there was a device or a system where they could capture the energy emitting constantly from roads or trains then how much money on production of Electricity it would save!" He waved his hands excitedly and his grin turned into a big smile when the others got into thinking. 

"That...Is not a bad Idea." Emily mumbled and with an impressed look turned towards Peter who was still smiling. " We will add it to our list but we will not be working on it just yet. Good Job Peter." with a grin she patted his shoulder. 

When Mr Adam told them that a high schooler was going to be part of their group, she had expected a nerdy but still learning kid who had to be taught. She was not expecting a very  _adorable_ nerd who actually knew what he was talking about. She also wanted to hit herself on her head for not thinking about the idea that Peter gave her. 

 Later, the group learned more about the kid as the day went by. He was smart and that was for sure. Neither one of them had met a kid who knew so much about science at his age other than the owner of this company. Peter knew complex Biology and Chemistry of their level and he literally explained mechanics and engineering as if he was talking about a PS4 rather than his own theory on how the ARC reactor worked. 

He was also shy but once he started warming up, he was literally so energetic and bright, Emily couldn't believe she agreed with Internet definition that Peter Parker was actually a UWU. 

Peter himself, really enjoyed his first day. He took notes of what the others talked about, their ideas and sometimes told them what he thought about it himself. Again, Hating how fast time went by, he waved at the others happily before leaving the building, happy that he still had time to be Spiderman today. 

* * *

 

"...Are you telling me a 15-year-old came up with this idea?"  Mark looked at the group of young adults in front of him who nodded with a small smile on their faces. 

"I can't say that this is a new theory or that we will be the first ones to think about it, but if SI and especially a team of interns found out a way to make the theory happen...that would be something." with a smirk, Mark side listed the idea and looked at the five interns. 

"We are going to start working on it but this doesn't mean we are going to stop looking for more ways. Jason and Innana start with the schematics and Jasmine and Percy, you will do the appropriate research on this whole thing. If we do find a way to make that happen, only then we will be presenting the Idea to the board. Understood?" Folding his hands, Mark nodded and walked out when they replied in affirmative. 

He had to give his report to the HOD and Ms Potts since she asked to know how the kid's first day went, and Mark was looking forward to telling her how useful he was on his first day alone. He wondered, with more training and everything, how far can Peter Parker go?

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was two-weeks after Peter had officially been part of Stark Industries and it has honestly been the best weeks of his life. He made the best use of his resources that were provided to him at the industries and people were so friendly with him despite the fact that he is was relatively young amongst his co-workers. 

Mark was the best head intern and in charge, he could ask for and his seniors were the most patient and supportive with him, always listening to what he had to say or letting him express his ideas but he had quickly established amongst his seniors that he was not someone who didn't know what he was talking about. 

When his second week had started at SI, Mark had dragged him to the main lounge of the R&D department and made him participate in the Robot-making-competition. The rules were that they had a week to finish the robot and had to make it more advanced than a basic robot, only working on it when at SI and a topic 'Make life better'. It was a great way for Peter to show his skills, didn't matter if he wins or losses. The best part was SI provided them with the material. 

His Idea was very simple or maybe not... Peter was going to make an emergency robot. Something that had the intelligence to understand what was happening around it, call the authorities as soon as it detects it. Like if a person is having a heart attack, the robot should be able to decipher that within a minute or less before calling an ambulance, Recognise the sign of abuse at home and record evidence before notifying the police. Or house break-in, robbery, etc.

So he knew that the robot had to be small, easy enough to hide, blend in with other things in the room and easy to carry. First two days he worked to make his prototype, not worried that some had already started working on their project around him. Then he spends one entire day working on making the computer program perfect, adding his number at first to see if it works properly and admitted that it a bit funny when he asked Mark to slap him. Then came the difficult part, deciding how to shape it. 

In the end, he made the structure so it looked like a very simple speaker. He was enjoying this whole process but what he didn't like was the mocking look he got from some interns under different directors and confused looks from his team but on the last day of the competition, once Peter was finished, he went through every single detail, Changing his number with the SI security team for the result and looked at the watch surprised it was just 6:30 and since it was Sunday he knew he could go home by 8 so Peter looked around the room and was surprised, noticing for the first time the things people around him were making. 

 A total of 12 people were taking part in the project and he could see the interns and scientists assembling their projects but what made him frown was everyone had made a robot which did something which was already made? An intern was a testing movement of what he was sure was a serving robot. Another was making a cleaning robot which Peter thought was very unoriginal because...Roomba. 

There were some he couldn't figure out, like what their function was but it since it was an all intern thing Peter figured it was actually a competition between the 12 division of R&D department, one intern from each division. 

It didn't help that Peter was already the youngest amongst his competitors, he felt like shrinking in his seat when he heard two interns whisper, ' _Did he really just make a speaker? Man, that is so hilarious!"_ It was sort of hurtful when they started laughing but Peter assured himself that he did his best. 

At 7, the head scientist came in the room, asking them to pack it and Tomorrow at 3 was going to be their evaluation, so Peter got up from his seat and picked up his phone and one last look at the speaker, he picked up the prototype and put it in his bag before leaving to go back home. 

He patrolled for an hour, stopped a mugging and a robbery before he finally was home. 

May had a night shift today so he ate the food she left for him before finishing his homework and before he knew it, he was asleep. He figured that he could have gone out to patrol all night but he had two tests tomorrow and obviously the competition. Man, he was nervous. 

* * *

He was sort of late for school but managed to get in a class before his teacher so that was that. Peter knew he was going to ace AP Physics and AP maths test today and was even successful in avoiding Flash and after a pat on his back from Ned and an 'All the best Loser' from MJ, Peter was on his way to SI. 

He could feel the buzz in the building as soon as he entered and smiling at Alexis he made his way up to his floor and his nose crinkled when he saw how packed it was and immediately say Emily who saw him and perked up. 

"Peter! just in time! Come on, they are going to start looking at the projects soon. The team is already waiting." She grabbed his hand and chuckled when he blushed but nodded and followed her, both pushing past the crowd and he smiled and waved at the rest of the team and Mark before pulling out his prototype and spreading it on the table, letting them study it. 

Since they were seeing it for the first time, Peter fidgeted with his sleeves and ran his hands through his messy hair waiting for them to say something when Mark looked up at him first with an impressed look in his eyes and whispered, "Holy shit Peter, you genius." He looked back at the prototype missing how flustered the teen got. 

"I-It was not that difficult." He offered weakly and was immediately met with shocked faces, who looked quite proud too. "Peter! You...You just made something like this in a week, that too with only three hours in one day that is like less than 48 hours in a week and you are telling me it was nothing!" Jasmine whisper yelled at him but there was no heat in her tone. 

The only thing Peter could do was Open his mouth, blushing, even more, when Silence fell in the room and his eyes widened and he was sure he squeaked or something Because Holy Shit that was Tony Stark!

"Did we forget to tell you Tony Stark is the judge." Percy grinned next to him, looking smug and Peter was too star struck to even glare at him.

He tried not to freak out when he saw Miss Potts behind him and bend down mumbling under his breath, something about he was going to die much to the amusement of everyone standing beside him. 

"All right Young scientists, let's see what you have made this year." Smiling the smile Peter has seen for years on the TV, his idol started moving around the room, going from Table to table, some spiked his interest, some (Like he thought) were not that new ideas. That was until he was standing in front of him, and every eye in the room was on him. 

Miss Potts met his eyes and smiled, whispering a small 'Hello Peter' seeing how nervous he was and in his starstruck state he missed how smug she sounded when Tony raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"So you are the only kid who got in SI through the Junior Internship? Well, since you are a kid, I guess we can be a little flexible with your innovation." Tony spoke up, looking at the small speaker look-alike system in front of him and Peter didn't mind being insulted by Tony Stark himself. Hell, he should thank him. 

"What do you have here young man?" Tony looked back at him and Peter blushed but started speaking. 

"W-Well, Since the topic w-was to make something which made lives better, I thought that it would be a good idea to make a system which can help with home emergencies." He stumbled with his words and somehow that removed the bored look of 'The Tony Stark's' face and his eyes shifted to the Prototype and Peter kept on explaining. 

"P-People usually don't have the ability to call for help w-when they have an emergency at home, for example, if a man is having a heart attack and is not able to reach the phone, this machine will analyse his health and call the ambulance within one minute or if someone is being abused at home-" 

Rotating the speaker to show the front of his project, he pointed at the Camera and watched Mr Stark bend down to stare at it, "-Then the camera can record evidence, message the authorities the proof with the address. It has a face recognition scan in it that records the faces of Family members after being in the house for 48 hours and sends a message to the installer when an unregistered face shows up, to prevent house Break-in burglary etc. " 

Pulling it back on the table, Peter pointed at the toy gun on the table. "I-If you would, Mr Stark...Um...Point the toy g-gun at Miss Potts." Peter rubbed his neck when Tony looked up at him again then without hesitation stepped back and pointed the gun at Pepper and Peter explained the last bit of detail for his project. 

"Since it is a Prototype, the machine has registered an act of violence being played out in front of it. If something like this was installed at home, it would immediately call the police but since its just a competition..." Looking at the entrance of the room, he bit his lip when everyone turned around to see SI security team standing there looking confused. 

"T-That's it." Mumbling, Peter stared at his creation, his heart hammering in his chest and feeling so nervous, his gut was dancing inside of him when Tony finally spoke up. 

"How old are you kid?" Tony asked, not looking at him and picking up his creation in his hands, staring at him. "Umm...15 sir." mumbling, he pulled at his sleeves and Tony hummed. 

"You have made something very complex, practical and very useful in a weeks time for a 15-year-old. I have to say, kid...I am impressed." Tony gave him a small smile and Peter was safe to say he can happily die now. 

"T-Thank Y-You Mister Stark." He beamed at the hero much to the amusement of the CEO, his Idol and his team. Pepper smiled at him one last time before they moved on to the next table and Mark patted his back proudly. 

"You just managed to get praised by Tony Stark on your first meet with him, Kid." He whispered and Jason nudged him teasingly and Peter could not help but smile. He has not felt this happy in years!

* * *

 

"So...You knew that there was a genius kid in SI and you didn't tell me." Glaring at his girlfriend, Tony felt betrayed that he was not the first one to come across Mr Peter Parker and the fact that Pepper had a smug smile on her face was not really helping him. 

"Yup." She grinned, both sitting in her office and Pepper pulled out his file and gave it to Tony who was ready to learn more about this kid. 

_Peter Benjamin Parker: Age 15_

_School: Midtown School of Science and Technology- Sophomore year- All AP classes- Class rank 1-Decathlon team-Robotics Club._

_GPA-4.0_

_Guardian- May Parker (Aunt)_

_Papers submitted for evaluation._

Tony slowly read through all his written essays on advanced physics topics, all clear college level and just by reading through the papers, Tony knew they were not copied from the internet. What Peter has written is a detailed explanation in simple language which was all correct. 

He was not someone who could be easily impressed, but if Pepper knew the kid and they intelligence he showed, both at school and SI, Tony knew one thing. He was not going to let Pepper stay Smug for long. 

Peter Parker was going to be  _his_ Intern. 


	4. Chapter 4

Half-assed information was not his thing. If Tony started researching he didn't stop until he had everything he needed and a lot more, and there were a lot of things missing from Peter Parker's file. Two days ago, he met the mini genius and yesterday he was offered the opportunity to sell his invention to SI which Pepper tells him Peter accepted. But something about the boy was still missing. 

Maybe he is saying that because he spent one entire night going over three weeks of footage of Peter working at SI and the more he watches the more he is impressed. He heard something about the road energy project in the R&D department, and he sees the way the kid works. Peter Parker, according to his IQ test, was a classified genius, who understood complex Physics, maths, chemistry, computers that college students struggle with. 

This kid should be in college right now! AP subject, however difficult, would be a piece of cake for him. Shaking his head, his eyes focusing on the screen, missing Bruce enter the room, looking with confusion at Tony and then at what seems like security footage fixed on a single boy working on his laptop. 

"What are you doing?" Frowning, Bruce stood next to Tony and looked at the billionaire who was still looking at the screen and just lifted his hand to point at the boy. 

"His name is Peter Parker. Sophomore in Midtown School of Science and Tech, a 15-year-old genius, IQ level 225! You have to see his school work in Bio and Chem, Brucie. I am impressed." There was genuine amazement in his voice and Bruce finds himself grabbing the file, sitting down next to his friend, eyebrows raised as he read through the biology paper written in elaborate detail on how Human DNA Biosynthesis and possible cause of manipulation of desired molecules. 

"Holy Shit," he mumbled under his breath and Tony chuckles next to him. "Good, isn't it? He is very...precise with what he writes." suddenly getting up, Bruce looked at him, a bit bewildered watching as he quickly took the file with the article in his hand and asked, "Where are you going?" 

Smirking, Tony turned around and Bruce could only hope he was not up to something too crazy. 

"Why, I was going to ask the kid to be my intern." 

* * *

 Peter has a secret. Not Spiderman, but something related to science which was inspired by Tony Stark himself. The man was kind enough to give him a suit with many many qualities and an innate computer system, something like an AI but not entirely alive-alive. So, being him, he wanted to see how far can he get with building himself an AI and so far, it has been good. 

Sure, he had a bit of a problem with the coding at first, then Ned said something along the line, having to code emotions into the system and then Peter realised where he was going wrong. 

He was treating the AI like a robot, a computer, but in reality, he needed to make it in a way that it follows the command, understand humans but  _not_ turn into Ultron. Last week, he was able to create the base core for the AI, where the main body would be, but now that he was getting closer to provide it with a free mind, granted with some restrictions, he was getting a little frustrated. 

Sighing, he closed his laptop just when his Spidey sense buzzed slightly at the base of his neck and he looked up, almost falling off the chair seeing  _the Tony Stark_ enter the room, his eyes focused on Peter and with a smirk, he walked towards him. 

Did he figure out Peter was Spiderman? Or he was making an AI when he was supposed to be working? In his defence, he finished his work yesterday, so it was not his fault he was free. 

"Mr Parker. I was hoping we could have a word." Still smirking, his idol dragged one of the chairs with him and sat down, fixing his sunglasses, not giving Peter a chance to even say anything. 

"M-Mr Stark!" he squeaked out, wide eyes staring at the hero, mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish. He might have been embarrassed about how high his voice went but, again, in his defence, it's not every day your favourite hero wants to talk to you. 

Clearing his throat, he sat straighter in his chair, his hands automatically fiddling with his lose sweatshirt, a nervous habit and blushed when he saw the amusement swimming in Mr Stark's eyes. 

"Right. So as I was saying..." Leaning back in the chair, Tony looked around, his eyes landing on the phone on the table and moved to grab it, knowing for sure it was not a market product. "D-Did you make this?" he suddenly asked, turning to look at the teenager, who was staring at him with big brown eyes, his messy curls looking so out of place and a blush of embarrassment on his face. 

"I...I uh...Just modified my o-old phone sir." This time Peter mentally patted himself on his back for not sounding to fanboy type. His enhanced hearing picked up the ' _Modified, you say.'_ Mr Stark mumbled before keeping the phone back on the table. 

"Anyways. I looked through your records Parker-" If Peter had hoped it was not about Spiderman, they were dead now. "- And with the competition and all the jazz, I have decided that you are going to be my intern." 

Peter, still looking at Tony, blinked once then around the room not noticing that Mark was here, then back at Mr Stark who was waiting for a reaction and as if the words just registered in his mind he shot up from the chair. 

"Wait, What!?" 

* * *

 Was it okay to have a panic attack right now? Wondering, Peter followed the billionaire in the privet elevator to his lab. Yes, he, Peter Parker, Nerdiest of the nerds in Midtown High, was just asked by  _The mother Freaking Tony Stark_ to be his intern.  _He! HIM!_

He was either going to have a panic attack, or he was just going to jump out of the window. His Spider Senses have not stopped buzzing ever since the man himself, came to talk to him but he could feel it dying down. 

When the elevator door opened, Peter slowly followed Mr Stark out of it, looking around at what he thinks is a floor dedicated to labs and research area. "Come on, Mr Parker. We don't have all day." Tony called after him and he hurried to follow when the air just left his lungs like bye. 

Never in his life has Peter seen a lab this advance. He was gaping and gasping looking around in amazement with stars in his eyes and wonder on his face. He looked back at Mr Stark who was leaning against a table with a slight smirk on his face, watching him as he looked around. 

"So, what do you think? Cool isn't it?" He grinned and picked up a wrench from the work station and motioned Peter to walk closer. 

Still awestruck, Peter did stumble forward to his side, keeping some distance between them seeing how his senses went back to tingling. He watched Mr Stark wave his hands and silently gasped when a few hologram screens popped up. Tony pulled one closer to him and pointed at the article in the middle of the screen. 

"Alright. So this is a prototype of a very basic robot. It can move and all that jazz. I want to see what changes can you make in its functioning if I gave you,"- He checked his watch and looked at him, -"Four hours." With a grin, Tony raised his eyebrow and Peter swallowed but nodded and looked back at him with a determined gleam in his eyes. 

"You up for the challenge, Parker?" Tony grinned and Peter nodded again. "Y-Yes." He bit his lip and looked away, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Tony watched him for a few seconds before he pointed at the second work station. "That is where all the tools are. Whatever you need you will find it there." He made a shooing motion and Peter almost ran to where Tony had pointed making the man laugh silently. He pulled out his own projects, keeping an eye on the young boy who was tearing the robot apart, engrossed in his work. 

Every once in awhile Tony would look up to stare at him and marvel over that fact that this boy was good. He worked with ease like he was used to building stuff, he was supposed to be under pressure but he looked calm. Tony even watched him work, confused about what he was doing with the robot. He could see him connecting the robot to his laptop and he was sure he was adding proper computer parts to it so he was assuming that Peter was not going to let that robot stay a normal, maybe a bit advanced robot. 

Peter, on the other hand, was wrapped in his own world, working carefully yet quickly on computer programming. One hand on the keyboard and one on the new arm of the robot, Peter looked up and blushed seeing Tony stare at him and shyly cleared his throat. 

"Um...Mr Stark, sir?" He tried not to fidget when his idol raised his eyebrow at him and spoke up in a teasing manner. 

"Need help?" He asked and Peter rolled his eyes and looked back at him, crinkling his nose, "No, sir. I... I was wondering if you have shock mounts, like the ones you use in your gauntlet...?" He looked at him with hopeful eyes and even though Tony frowned he nodded and pulled out a big box and bought it over to the bench he was working on, digging in and handing Peter what he was looking for. 

He was rewarded with a quick smile before Peter picked up the screwdriver and got back to work. 

Curiosity was eating him up and finally Tony found himself asking. "So what are you doing?" he walked behind Peter to stare at the coding and raised his eyebrow, genuinely surprised. Nobody has managed to surprise him so many times in a single day. He was impressed. 

"Who taught you to code like that?" He asked, eyes scanning over the screen and he could feel Peter blush even if he was not looking at him. 

"Um...Coding for beginners?" He tried and smiled a little when Tony chuckled. 

"So what are you making?" He asked again and this time looked at Peter who bit his lip but started speaking. "Um...Its a robot which takes down notes." Peter started and then suddenly grinned like he thought something funny.

"Takes down notes?" Tony frowned and Peter giggled but continued working on the robot's arms. "Yeah! It's a robot that takes down notes when you dictate them to it." He turned around a little with childish glee in his eyes and a mischievous grin on his face "Or when you want to sleep in class but not miss the work." 

Tony laughed, for some reason feeling really relaxed around the kid and with a smiled he looking at the screen, remembering how he used to be in college. That brought him to a train of questions he wanted to ask the kid and so, he dragged a chair from across the room and sat right in front of him, leaning his arm against the table. 

"So Peter. You are a pretty smart kid. Why are you not in college yet?" He started casually, eyes trained on the boy who looked up at him for a second before he looked back down and said,

"I need the scholarship to get into the college I want to go to, sir. I mean, I can go to college right now or could have gone before but we don't come from money." His voice was open and soft and Tony nodded, already knowing everything about the Parker family. 

"You don't find school boring?" He continued and Peter smiled shyly and nodded his head. 

"It's easy. The things they teach at school. I mean...I don't want to look like I am bragging but AP class is supposed to be difficult but it really isn't." Crinkling his nose, Peter set the arm down and looked at the computer, trying to ignore how Mr Stark was staring at him.

Humming silently, Tony once again watched Peter pick up a pen and put it in between the robot's hand and bit back a smile when it grabbed the pen firmly in his hands. 

"What's better Chemistry or Physics?" He asked after a while and Peter replied with a soft smile, "Chemistry." and grinned when Tony frowned. 

"Really? You are pretty good with engineering and Biology. I read your file. Very good." He finds himself praising the boy again and bites back a smile when Peter blushed bright red. 

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, which was very rare with strangers, Tony wonders who is the boy's favourite avenger and has to bite his tongue to keep himself from asking that question just yet. 

He brings his project to the table and both worked on their own thing, making small talks or rather, Tony asking question and Peter politely answering. 

Fours hours were over pretty soon and Tony sat down where Peter was sitting and looked at the robot who had a pen in his hand and paper in front of him. He inspects the robot for a second but he had a gut feeling it was going to work. 

In the last four hours, Tony learned a lot of things about Peter Parker that was not on any file out there. The boy was definitely a genius for sure, but he read a lot of science-related stuff. Peter was serious about the subject. He knew things a lot of scientists, engineers didn't. 

He was very elegant in his work. Not that it was something different, but Peter worked on stuff like he was used to it and that for some reason made Tony really happy. He was a quick thinker, quick with ideas and he paid a lot of attention to his work. 

But the best thing he learned about the boy was that Peter Parker was by far the sweetest boy he has ever met. He was Tony Stark and he didn't do emotions at all and he definitely didn't deal with kids but for some reason, Tony knew that making Peter his inter was going to be the best idea. 

Leaning down he moved closer to the microphone and said one sentence which made Peter giggle a little, " My name is Steve Rogers and I kiss ass." He moved back smirking, his eyes gleamed when the robot started writing what he had just said even though the writing was not that neat, the robot worked perfectly. Tony knew Peter was waiting for his comment and he knew he was getting nervous so he got up and turned towards the teen who was biting his lips and staring at him with his brown eyes, clearly anxious. 

"Well, Mr Parker, I expect you to come straight up to this lab after school." Tony reached forward to shake his hand and with wide eyes and unbelieving look o his face, Peter took his hand and smiled brightly at him. 

"Thank you, Mr Stark!" 

* * *

 

Later that night, Tony sat in his living room, sipping some whisky when Pepper walked in with a determined look on her face. 

"I can't believe you, Tony!" She started and Tony wondered what he did wrong now. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong but Pepper beat him to it and glared at him. 

"How could you make him your intern?! I found him first!" Her glare intensified when Tony grinned and throwing his head back, he laughed. 

With mirth in his eyes and a satisfied smile on his face, he winked at her. 

"He is my intern now Pep. If you liked him so much, you should have hired him as yours." 

Pepper narrowed her eyes and folded her arms to her chest and tipped her chin up, looked offended.

"He still likes me better." 

Tony rolled his eyes and took another sip and grinned at her, 

"Not for long." 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
